Vampires are myths? Yeah right
by Wingless3Angel
Summary: Kaya Hoshimi can't seem to remember what happened a certain night. Thanks to a mysterious text she sent that night she discovers the big secret that was erased from her memories. One that will prevent her from returning to the life she once had.
1. Welcome to Cross Academy Where you might

A/n: I'm not new to , but this is my first story. I understand that I do have a long way to go before I become a good writer, so I don't mind if you correct me. I am human after all and humans are prone to making mistakes, so I would appreciate it if you just didn't out right insult because I need to improve a lot. Here is my first story I hope you like it and if you don't well no one is telling you to read it.

-W.3.A. Aka bunnies on fire

Oh yeah I'm only doing this once so don't expect it in any other chapters if I even write any. I obviously don't own vampire knight because if I did Ichiru would still be alive and Zero would drink Shizuka's blood. This obviously didn't happen so no I don't own Vampire Knight nor will I ever.

Chapter 1. Welcome to Cross Academy! Where you might just die!

Today was just like any other. The sun shone brightly in the sky accompanied by a few fluffy looking clouds. The teacher was slowly melting our brains with his dull summary of the next chapter we were going over tomorrow. I was half asleep on my desk doodling on what was supposed to be my Ethics notes. The day was almost over, which meant it was almost time for the night class to have class. Before you get the wrong idea, no, I am not a fan girl. However, my best friend, Kemura Asami, is.

As I was about to fall asleep in class, which I rarely do mind you, a folded piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked up, already knowing who had thrown it. Asami was signaling me to open it up and read it. Before I actually opened the note, I took a glance at the teacher to make sure he wasn't paying attention. The note read in Asami's bad handwriting:

_I'm so bored entertain me. You know do a little sumthin sumthin._

Knowing Asami, "sumthin sumthin" could mean anything. However, I'm not about to get in trouble with the new teacher, Toga Yagari. Our new teacher was kind of strange compared to the other teachers, but not by much. He wore what resembled a cowboy hat on his head, an eye patch looking thing over his right eye-only god knows why-, and he's smoking in class- so much for work ethic.

Apart from his strange clothing, He is rather good looking which is probably why most of the girls in class are drooling right now- Asami included. His wavy, raven black hair reaches his shoulders, but not in a way that it resembles a shaggy dog like most boys at my old school, and he has piercing blue eyes as well. When he walked in this morning most of the girls as if one cue swooned all at once it was actually pretty entertaining to watch. Especially when the boys started to give their girlfriends' irritated looks.

I reread the note before answering with a simple "_No, now let me sleep_". I threw it at Asami's head and hoped the teacher hadn't seen. It only took Asami a second to read and write back before throwing it back at my head, to which I caught gracefully. This time the note read:

_Come on don't be such a fun sucker. :P I know you think the new teach is hot too. Wonder what he would look like in a speedo XD._

After the message, she drew a suggestive drawing of what she thought Yagari-sensei would look like in a speedo. And boy was it accurate. In the drawing he was running a hand through his wavy hair while he whipped his body with a towel; a body that was only wearing a speedo. Our teacher still wore his eye patch in the drawing and was giving off a sexy smile.

Maybe now is a good time to mention Asami's natural talent for art, though she usually only draws Yaoi related drawings. This however had to be one of her best works yet which is proven by the fact that I can't stop blushing or staring away from the picture. What can I say? I'm only a human. I glimpsed at Mimi from the corner of my eye, not daring to meet her eye, and saw her smirking at me with a mischievous glint in her eye. I looked back down at the picture about to answer when a hand shoots out and grabs it right out of my hands.

All I was able to write was "no, I don't you-"and then Yagari-sensei caught a hold of it. I must have looked pretty bad because Mimi-it's Asami's nickname if you haven't caught on- looked at me in that special way that warned me that I was about to faint. You see I'm anemic and sometimes I forget to take my pills-like today- and I kind of faint and a teacher catching me with a very suggestive drawing isn't helping. To make matters worse, I was already feeling the numbing sensation at the back of my head that told me I wasn't far from faceplanting on the desk again.

"Well, what do we have here?" He only took a second to look at the drawing before looking back at me.

"Um, a very accurate drawing?" I answered trying to look at anything but the drawing.

"That was a rhetorical question," A girl beside me answered_. Suck up._

I didn't really have much time to say anything else because the familiar black spots appeared in my vision. Before I knew it everything became dark.

I woke up shortly after in the academy's infirmary with a nurse, Aito Akahana, taking my blood pressure. I've come to know Aito very well over my numerous visits to the infirmary. She is very kind and is used to my weekly visits to the infirmary or in this case it's my second in a week. Sweet a new record though I could do better if I tried, not that I like randomly fainting in the middle of a hall way. Asami was roaming around the room like she usually does when she's worried only you can't really tell unless you pay real close attention.

She must have noticed me stir because she was at my side in a matter of seconds. I have no idea how she manages to move so fast all the time. Sometimes we joke around and say she's like a vampire.

"Kaya, are you ok? God, you should have seen Yagari-sensei's face when you faceplanted it was hilarious," When Mimi is nervous or worried she tries to make the people around her- usually only me- laugh or at least crack a smile. This behavior is both familiar to me and to Aito.

"Yeah, I feel alright. I'm glad my pain amuses you," I meant it in a joking manner, but maybe it didn't come out right. Asami frowned and climbed onto of the bed and started shaking me like a madwoman.

"Don't you ever say that!" she started to shout while she was still shaking the life out of me.

"Asami," I tried to make her stop, but it was to avail.

"Because you are the one of the most important people to me!"

"Asa-"

"And I'd do anything for you if it meant you could be health!" She pulled me into one of her rib cracking hugs she usually reserved in case she somehow got a hold of Takuma Ichijou, a Night class student.

At this moment Aito, my savior, decided to check up on me once more. She gasped and her azure eyes widened, "Miss Kemura! You're going to make Miss Hoshimi faint again!"

Asami gave both of us a sheepish smile while scratching the back of her neck. She quickly apologized and suddenly ran to her bag that was lying on the floor next to my own. It took her a while to find whatever she was searching, but proudly swung it in the air when she did. It was a folded piece of paper with what I recognized as both our handwritings on it. It was folded unevenly, so one could see what was inside. A very familiar eye patch was in view. I think my eye twitched several times at the realization of what the paper was.

"The whole fainting thing distracted him and I was able to retrieve it with my super awesome ninja skills," She gave me a toothy grin as she shoved it in my hands. "Here so you have something sexy to remember this day by."

I suddenly remembered something that could be very vital to Asami's existence. Maybe even my own existence since it was kind of my fault she could have forgotten.

"Hey, I'm sorry you missed seeing the Night class today. I promise tomorrow I won't complain when we go together," Mimi didn't seem upset or even a tad bit sad in fact she was smiling at me as I apologized. Then she told me the horrible truth.

"What are you talking about? You were only out for about five minutes and we've been here for about ten, so that means schools over in two minutes. We can still go and I'm glad you won't complain tomorrow, which means I don't have to drag you by your feet," I think she knew a part of me died then because she gave a smug look. Curse my niceness.

"So you better start testing your land legs 'cause we're about to do a whole lot of running," There goes the rest of my dying heart. If you hear a cry of agony, don't be afraid it's just me.

Without warning she pulled me out of the bed, threw my bag at me, and started to drag me out the door. I swear this girl isn't human she just too . . . I don't even know what word could complete this sentence correctly. I stuffed the sinful note into my bag and started to follow Asami, while Aito screamed at me to be careful and to take my medication. Asami was beaming as she skipped-ran- out the front door of the building. I, not being the athletic type, struggled to keep up with my to-happy-to-care friend.

The door to the moon dorms was still closed, which meant we were on time. However, most of the fan girls had already taken up the front. This wasn't about to stop Asami at least not for long. She started to make her way to the front while I stayed in the back watching her crazy antics. I usually didn't get pushed or shoved unless the crowd got really rowdy.

I took out one of the books I'd been reading and tried to ignore the girls' squeals and screams as the doors opened. This is the only way one can conserve they're sanity at this school. I don't think today was my day because I suddenly got pushed out of the way into Yuuki Cross, one of the two perfects at Cross Academy, making both of us fall onto our butts in front of the Night Class. Great, I just got out of the infirmary too. I quickly got off of Yuuki and was about to offer her my hand when Kaname Kuran, Night class student and dorm president, helped her up.

"I'm so sorry Yuuki I didn't mean to knock you over. I don't even know how I got all the way to the front," I shoot Asami a look she probably pulled me up there without me knowing. I really get sucked up into my own little world when I read. "You are ok aren't you?"

She gave me a small smile and told me she was fine. Once I made sure both of us were injure free I started to try and find my book. I was rereading the series Vampire Kisses because I was still waiting for the next book to come out. The one I was reading before the incident was the third book of the series, Vampireville, which happened to be my favorite. I didn't see it anywhere and was about to give up when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

A/N: That's it for now if you like it review and if you don't why did you bother to read this then. Sorry to sound harsh but I'm just very serious when it comes to my stories. Ok so far I don't know if I should add a pairing I was kind of thinking of putting zero and Kaya together but who knows. I have to consult my friend who is a fellow writer. See you later if I decide to continue this.

-W3A


	2. You just got to love the mysteries in li

A/n: Thank you to those who reviewed, this chapter is for all of you. I'd also like to thank my friend Brit, who is the person that encouraged me to post something on here I decided on how the story will go. As you can see I will be continuing this story as long as I don't get writers block and at least a review or two. Your reviews really do inspire and help me improve. Oh, and I call these chapters if it bothers you I'm sorry. Please enjoy. I hope you all enjoyed your thanksgiving holiday and upcoming Christmas. I will update each Sunday or earlier it just depends if I'm busy and if I get writer's block.

Chapter 2: You just got to love the mysteries in life! 'cause I certainly don't.

Standing there with my beloved book in his hand was Takuma Ichijou, the protagonist in all of Asami's wild and R-rated dreams. He had a gentle, friendly smile on his face his blonde hair had the same slightly messy look and his bright green eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. He placed my book back into my hands and I noticed it was a bent and torn. _Curse thy fan girls!_

"Are you alright? You took quite a fall." My face was probably the same as Asami's right now. I wasn't a fan girl, but come on wouldn't you be shocked if a guy like Takuma just started to talk to you.

I took a peek at Asami and could have sworn I heard her jaw hit the concrete. A creepy grin was slowly rising onto her face. I slowly looked away and turned back to Takuma fearing what was to come. Since it's Asami we're talking about, it'll probably involve me getting hurt . . . again.

"Thank y-" I began to thank him for helping me find my book, but was frantically pushed out of the way by my psychotic friend_. I feel so loved right now_.

Yet again I was lying on the ground except this time I managed to keep my book safe. Asami was now standing in the spot where I was seconds ago fawning over a slightly nervous Takuma. I don't know if it was due to my previous head injure in class, but I could have sworn there were cartoon hearts in her eyes that were . . . beating.

"I don't know if you know my name, but it doesn't matter because you're going to be the father of my children and my beloved spouse," Asami's voice had a sweet yet psychotic tone to it at the same time.

I felt a shiver go down my spine. Takuma, however, remained calm with a pleasant smile on his face. I think he was just used to this type of behavior by now.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I'm not looking for anyone special at the moment. I also don't know you well and wouldn't want to base a relationship on appearances," He gave her a small smile before turning around towards the school building. The rest of the Night class was almost at the front door of the building.

"Can I at least have a hug?" Asami pulled out her ultimate weapon; her puppy dog face. She usually used it on me when she wanted something and I was being stubborn. _I'm a sucker for defenseless looking things, sue me._

Takuma stared at her for a couple of seconds before taking off towards the direction of the school building. He wasn't fast enough because Asami soon caught up and launched herself at him. She nearly tackled him to the ground, but he surprisingly got away pretty quickly. Asami could have caught up to him easily, but instead just stood there watching her prey intently as he ran away. She turned on her heel and was looking me over the way a stressed ER nurse would.

"Kaya, what happened are you ok?" Asami helped me up and looked me over for any other injuries. I gave her a blank look and stared off at the fleeing form of the night class's vice president. He's lucky at least he can run away.

Yes, Mimi is very oblivious when she's in fan girl mode. I'm kind of used to it, but she still frightens me at times. I don't blame her for doing these crazy things. As my mother once said, "Some people do the stupidest things for the person they think they love". She even told me she climbed a barb wired fence just to see my father, which still bothers me because I think she might have mentioned that dad was in jail for some time. I would ask him, but she refuses to give away too much information that might help me track him down.

"I'm fine, but can we go now? I'm really tired and I think my butt is bruised," She gave me a small smile and we started off towards the Sun dorms. By now most of the fan girls had dispersed, but there was still a group giving Asami and me envious looks. _Crazy banshees_. I recognized one of them as the one that spoke out when Yagari-sensei caught me with the drawing.

"Yeah, come on I still have a drawing I want to hang up on the wall," I think she heard me groan because she giggled and started to drag me away toward the Sun dormitory.

Asami seemed oddly happy for someone who just got rejected by the one person her life basically revolves around. I decided to ask her about it once we were both inside the room we shared. We were there in only five minutes thanks to Asami's love of running.

"Asami, are you ok?" I asked once we were both safely inside our dorm room.

Asami's back was to me and she was as still as corpse. She might seem like any other rabid fan girl, but she did have a crush on Takuma and I know what it feels like to be rejected like that. Asami on the outside might be crazy and strong willed but on the inside she was different or at least that is my theory. Who knows? She might be crazy on the inside too.

She brought her hands to her face and started to make strange sounds that I mistook as sobbing. I quickly rushed to her side and turned her around. She wasn't crying at all, in fact she had a creepy smile on her face as she rubbed something against her face. In her hands was one of the collar badges that the Day and Night class male students wore over their neckties. I had a pretty good idea who it belong to as well_. I was proven wrong she's crazy in every sense of the word._

"I'm sorry did you say something? I was in Mimi land," Yes, she most certainly was. I had to keep from twitching, though this most certainly explained a lot.

"You stole it when you tackled him didn't you?" she nodded with triumphant grin on her face. I sighed and started to head towards the dresser that was on my side of the room to change into my light blue nightgown that I always wear at night.

By the time I finished changing; Asami had changed as well into her frog themed shorts and shirt. She was sitting on her bed cross-legged with a Takuma plush in her arms. It was the one I'd made for her on her birthday a couple months ago. She refuses to let anyone touch it and has grown very fond of it. I don't really understand why since it looks nothing like him because of my horrible sewing skills.

"Hey Kaya I was wondering if you remember anything about the other night," Asami's eyes held a concern glint in them. The puzzling night had been bothering me as well for the past day or so.

The thing is that I usually can't sleep at night due to our next door neighbors. They happen to be fan girls and they chose to squeal the loudest when I want to go to bed causing me to stay awake. I've talked to the Chairman about it but there's not much he can do. So instead of sleeping a full nights rest I end up visiting the Chairman since he is the only one up other than the Night class(Asami sleeps right through the noise she has her own internal alarm clock or something like that).

A couple of nights ago, I remember not being able to fall asleep due to the noise and decide to go visit the Chairman. I also remember entering the building, but after that there's a huge gap. I woke up in the Chairman's office and he claims that I fell asleep there like any other time I visit him. The only thing that keeps us from truly believing this is that I sent a text to Asami that night. What's even stranger is the content of the message, it reads:

_**Asami you wont believe wat I found out Z**_

We think that something must have surprised me and I must have sent it without finishing. We're not really sure what to think really, so it's really more of a guess. I haven't talked about it to the Chairman since the morning I woke up in his office, but I have a feeling I shouldn't try to remember. Maybe there's a reason I forgot, it may not be my secret to tell. As the saying goes, something's are better left forgotten.

"I still can't remember, but I have a feeling that it's supposed to stay that way," She gave me a small nod and then the squeals began. It looks like it's going to be another sleepless night for me.

When I turned out the lights Asami was already lying unconscious under her cozy comforter looking perfectly innocent. Her wheat colored hair was held back in a short ponytail and her bangs were clipped with her favorite spider web hairpins. She was really pretty and looked like a younger version of her mother, except for her hypnotic cerulean blue eyes that she inherited from her dad.

I on the other hand had only of few features from my mother, like her beauty mark on the side of her neck and her amethyst colored eyes. According to my mom, I look more like a female version of my father. I wish she'd at least show me a picture of him to see what he looks like at least. She says that my dad doesn't know about me because she didn't want me to get involved with his career. I still don't understand the full meaning of this, but I know she must be doing it for my wellbeing.

I got out of bed, not even bothering to keep quiet since Asami was dead asleep, and put my uniform back on. The squeals had toned down to the point of being whispers, but I no longer felt the need to lay in bed for hours waiting for sleep to take me over. I exited the room making sure to keep quiet since my other classmates where probably asleep and crept towards the front door of the Day class dorms. The only sound was the pitter-patter of my feet as I walked other than that was an eerie silence that I usually enjoyed. Today it just seemed to add to my anxiety.

The fresh of the night air was soothing. The walk towards the school building wouldn't take me long if I kept a good pace. What worried me was if I encountered the second perfect at the school, Zero Kiryuu. He isn't as lenient as Yuuki and would probably make me go back to the Sun dorms. Yuuki usually patrolled this part of the school though so my chances of seeing the brooding perfect were pretty slim.

The school buildings tall walls were now towering over me as usual. However, I wasn't the only one here. I spotted Yuuki entering the building as well presumably to finish her duties. I took it as nothing and kept walking. The halls were quiet as I made my way towards the Chairman's office that wasn't too far away, but I somehow managed to get lost every now and then. While nearing a corner I heard two voices up ahead one I recognized one as Yuuki's, but the other I couldn't quite remember. I walked slightly closer leaning against the wall and listened closely.

"Isolation!" Yuuki sounded astonished, but at the same time confused. I wonder why she was here having conversation with whomever this person was instead of scouting the school grounds.

"It's possible that Zero could draw his fangs at any given moment." This voice I recognized it now it was Yagari-sensei's, but what did he mean by fangs and why were they talking about Zero. I didn't understand anything, but I couldn't help but stay and overhear this conversation.

"Until I dispose of him, he's in isolation, so that he doesn't cause any damage," what did Yagari-sensei mean by dispose of him? Why would he want to get 'dispose' of a mere student? The conversation wasn't answering any of my questions on the contrary it was creating more.

"In any case, Zero is fine isn't he? Where is he?" Yuuki's tone was afraid, but not for herself but for Zero. She seemed exasperated or at least that's all I could tell without actually seeing her.

Now that I think about it I didn't see Zero in class or at the Night Class' dorm today, but the rest of the conversation made no sense to me. Could Yagari-sensei have something against Zero, but how could he if today was his first day here. There seems to be something that the two are concealing, but I don't have the slightest clue of what it could be. All I know is that there must be something wrong going on; something that shouldn't concern me.

"Let go of me," I assumed that Yuuki have been holding on to him. "I'm not concerned about that at the moment. That stupid Chairman has given me a hard time. He's told me to teach Ethics to the Night class."

The opening of a door was heard as Yuuki told him to wait. His reply was, "Do your own work!" The door was closed after that.

I decided it was time to leave before I was caught. I turned a corner that would leave me to the Chairman's office. It wasn't very far away, but I couldn't help but be a little paranoid. What I just overheard could that be somehow related to the incident from some days ago. However, it might not be and well trying to figure out what they're hiding I could be venturing into territory I didn't belong in.

My thoughts were back on the text I sent to Asami, or more precisely on the very last letter. The last thing I wrote on there was a Z. Could the word I was typing have been Zero? I mean, it's a possibility and it would make a little sense, but I don't have anything to prove me right. If I accepted the fact that it could be any other word my search would end here and I would probably live the rest of my life contemplating what happened on that night just a couple of days ago. On the other hand, if I chose to pursue the answer to all my questions I could put myself in harm's way along with my ever present friend Asami.

I guess it's a chance I'll have to take, though I'll do anything I can to keep Asami safe and oblivious of my whereabouts. I just hope I made the right decision, because sometimes life isn't kind enough for second chances.

A/N: ok that's it for now. I'm sorry I kind of left you hanging, but next chapter it'll all be cleared up. Until next time my good readers. Hope you enjoyed it. I have the whole plot down and stuff so I don't think I'll have any problems. I actually enjoyed writing the first chapter better because she isn't contemplating so many things and stuff. Though I like this one as well. I'm sorry for any mistakes I might not have caught. I will also try to put up another 'chapter' every week if I can't I'm sorry. If you like it so far please review and tell me your thoughts. Till next time.

-W.3.A


	3. A lovely stroll through cross academy

A/N: I'm sorry if I butcher up some of the characters or the storyline. I'm writing this based on my memories though I'm watching the episodes all over again when necessary. However, since this is an OC story it will obviously have some differences from the actual storyline. I'm also going mostly by the anime since I'm too lazy to read the manga so it might end where the anime did I don't know yet. I'm a last minute kind of person who crams the night before a test (sometimes right before a test). Please enjoy and review.

~When in doubt shout about! ~ Asami Kemura

Chapter 3 A Lovely stroll through Cross Academy

The Chairman's office wasn't very far away from my current location, but I'm not so sure if it would be a good idea to visit him. I might accidently give myself away and that would only push me farther away from the truth. If I did decide to go though, I might get something out of the Chairman. I might as well take my chances and go. After all, what could possibly go wrong?

The pair of tall wooden doors, which lead to the office, were only a few feet away. I felt a slight anxiety as I neared the room and was chewing on my thumb nervously. I knocked on the door twice and waited for the Chairman to let me in. His reply came not a second later. I drew in a deep breath and prepared myself. Slowly, I opened the door and let my eyelids droop the way they do when I'm exhausted and haven't slept well in a while.

"Hello…Chairman," I spaced my words out and let out a yawn. Well, it wasn't hard to act exhausted when I actually was.

"Aww, it's my precious little Kaya! I see you're as tired as usual. Come in and have a sit," The Chairman gestured towards the two green couches that were right across from each other.

I drew myself on the couch and tried my best to stay awake. How could I question him about a secret I had no clue about? Well, didn't Yagari-sensei mention something about safety? It's a not much to go by, but it's a start. I guess I could give it a go.

"Chairman, lately I've been feeling strange," I averted my eyes and tried to mask the anxiety in my voice.

The Chairman adjusted his glasses and gazed at me in a way that made me think that he knew what I was trying to do. However, I kept up my façade. I notice he was trying to understand what I meant. For second however, his eyes registered a concerned look but it didn't seem like it was over my wellbeing.

"Ah, yes I heard about your recent visit to the infirmary. I'm sure it's just your anemia acting up. There's no need to worry as long as you're taking your medication," He started to fill out some sheets on his desk that he seemed to have been working on before I arrived.

"That's not what I meant Chairman. I…I just don't feel safe or welcome here anymore. I thought this place was different from the other places I attended, but I guess there's always a secret that has to be kept. I guess I was once again wrong," I wasn't acting when I said this; this is the way I truly feel.

Throughout most of my life I've been changing schools for different reasons. This is the first school I've ever felt comfortable in, though it could be because I've finally made a friend. It's hard for me to really fit into a school, but I've never known exactly why I feel this way. Turning my attention back to the Chairman, I noticed he'd been quiet for some time now. He rearranged the papers on his desk into a small pile and faced me.

"I didn't think you would remember this quickly," he began." but I suppose there's nothing else I can do about the situation."

"I just don't understand why it has to be kept a secret," I went along with what he was saying, hoping that I might get some information. I just hope I don't get caught or else I'm done for.

He let out a sigh while pushing aside some strands of his sandy blonde hair away from his face. Whatever this was about it was definitely something serious. Maybe I made a mistake thinking that I could handle something that I had no clue about. I did what I'd feared; I had ventured to far into this and there was probably no way out.

"I see where you're coming from, but its better this way at least for now. Maybe there will be a day when humans can coexist with vampires while knowing of their existence. It's too soon to tell whether revealing this to the students will bring peace between the two or not, so I'm afraid the Night class might not join the day class for a long time," I tried to take all of this in a little at a time making sure not to miss a word.

The more I thought about the more everything made since. The reason the Night class was held well, at night. It also explained why the school perfects were so strict about being out after curfew. It was for our own safety. Yet the idiot fan girls were out there risking their lives unknowingly by trying to sneak into the Night class dorms. I was definitely going to keep an eye on Asami's crazy antics from now on.

"But is it safe for the students to be kept in the dark about all this," I tried to wipe the surprise off my face and kept pretending to remember.

"As I said before, it's still too soon. Who knows what could happen if they were to find out. So I ask that you keep this to yourself and act as if you'd never witnessed the events of that night."

This was a bit too much to take in and months without proper sleep aren't helping the situation. I was silent and just sat there quietly. The Chairman asked me to give the attendance folder to Yagari-sensei since he'd forgotten to give it to him himself. I took the folder from his hands and was on my way. I was too tired to really think about what I'd done till I was right in front of the door.

Maybe this wasn't such a bright idea. I mean, Yagari-sensei caught with a very _interesting _drawing this morning and he isn't the only thing I'm worried about. Just a minute ago I find out that the Night Class were vampires and I was about to walk into their classroom. I had no idea what they're intentions were or what the Chairman's were either. For all I knew the Chairman and the vampires were plotting to kill us all or something. Then again if that really was their plan wouldn't they have done it by now?

Well, I was already here so there wasn't really any point in turning back plus it's not like they can smell fear. Can they? Ok, so maybe I am scared but I'll just have to act like my normal sarcastic and half-conscious self. I took in a deep breath before knocking on the door twice before actually entering. The classroom wasn't any different than it had been this morning when I had had classes.

The only two differences were that the usual sunlight flooding in through the windows was replaced by the moon's rays and of course the students that were occupying the classroom at the moment. I'm not going to lie, their cold, almost menacing stares had me trembling in my brown boots. It took a lot of effort to actually remain standing up and not passing out on the floor. The fatigue my body was experiencing wasn't helping the situation much either. I willed myself to walk towards my ethics teacher who was lying against the wooden desk situated in front of the chalkboard.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lesson Yagari-sensei. The Chairman asked me to give the attendance folder since he had forgotten to do it himself, "I extended the folder in my hands for him to take.

"Since you seem well enough to wander the school building after curfew, I assume you'll be able to join us tomorrow for the _entire_ class period. Correct?" I could almost hear the girl from early today stating that it was a rhetorical question again as I nodded my head.

"Oh, and you don't happen to know what happened to the note that my mysteriously disappeared after you passed out, do you?" Now, you'd think that because he only had one visible eye that his glare wouldn't be intimidating. Guess again.

"I'm afraid that as you stated I was unconscious at the time, so I didn't see who took it," He stared for a while and gave me a look as if to stay that'd he'd accept the answer for now.

After making sure the Chairman didn't require my help for anything else, I started dragging my aching body through the maze-like hallways. Thankfully, I was able to find my way to the exit with little to no problems. The smell of hard wood cleaner was soon replaced by the cool, soothing night air. The moon was still the only thing adorning the dark night sky, as I walked through the path that led to the Sun dorms. The night was so still and tranquil that it surprised me.

All day I was surrounded by the voices of others, whether it was a teacher fussing at me for falling asleep once again during a test, the crazy fan girls squealing to their hearts content or even my demented best friend's endless banter. I decided to sit underneath a tree and enjoy the silence for a couple of minutes. I got as comfortable as I could get on a root that was protruding out of the ground. As I sat there, I couldn't help but think of the time before the incident that had happened at my first school, when my mother and I would lie on a blanket in the backyard late at night and see who could count the most stars. Back then everything seemed like fun and I thought it would stay that way forever. Boy was I wrong.

I was usually good at keeping the tears in mostly so I wouldn't worry Asami. Now, I just couldn't keep them in any longer they'd been suppressed for far too long. I didn't start sobbing but the tears just keep falling one after another. It was all her fault. If she hadn't started that rumor about me being easy, then I'd still be at home counting stars with my mom whom I missed so much.

I started to wipe away the tears with the back of my sleeve when I realized I could barely lift my arm. I tried once more and managed to clean my face off enough for me to see clearly. However, the rest of my body was still unresponsive. My whole body felt numb and too tired to move even as I tried forcing it to. I was about to just give up when I heard faint footsteps on the concrete path.

I tried not to worry thinking that it maybe it was one of the Perfects making another round. On the other hand however, it could be one of the Night class students lurking for a fresh neck to suck the life out of. If it was the later, defending myself was not an option considering my current state. If a vampire was to find me, what would he or she do with my lifeless body ? Would they even notify my mother or would someone cover up the incident?

Okay, I need to stop thinking those things I'm reading to far into the situation. I waited till the owner of the footsteps made his or her appearance. The figure finally emerged and I couldn't have been happier to have seen the brown-haired Perfect at that moment. The first thing I spotted was Yuuki's head and then the rest of her small, slender form. At first she didn't notice me, but when she did she was slightly surprised to see me.

"Yuuki could you….please help me," I could barely get the words out of my mouth as I was just to exhausted.

"Kaya, what are you doing out here so late its way past curfew. Are you all right?" I tried shaking my head no .but I pretty much failed.

She must have understood though because she was quickly at my side trying to help me up. I felt pretty bad for her though she had to drag my sorry butt all the way back to the school building in order to get to the infirmary. I'm not exactly the skinniest chick in our class so it seemed like a pretty hard task. Yuuki was stronger than I suspected and was keeping up much to my surprise. She didn't ask anything while we talked which was okay considering I wasn't exactly in the best state to be interrogated.

We finally made it inside the building and to be honest I can't quite remember what happened. All I know is that one second we were walking through the hallways and the next I was lying down on the bed I'd been in not so long ago in the infirmary. Aito went through the same procedures as she always did when I was sent to the infirmary. She spoke to me but I only heard bits and pieces of what she had said. I did catch a bit of a sentence in which she mentioned I would probably stay here for a while and that was enough to make me mentally cheer.

Afterwards, I'm pretty sure I passed out my last thought being that'd I'd broken my last record.

A/n: I'll be honest I was thinking about putting this story on pause for awhile. Then I became really mad and started typing like there was no tomorrow. Well, I should be asleep right now but I'm still pretty pissed so I guess I'm gonna probably pass out during class like kaya. Yes, I know I haven't updated this thing in like forever but I lost a bit of my inspiration. But now I'm pissed so it's ON. I got a bit of my motivation back by reading another fanfic (which pissed me off) causing me to finish this update. Well, see ya next chappie those who are reading. Oh, I didn't double check this so if you find any mistakes please tell me. Well, it's eleven thirty at night and I feel exhausted goodnight!

-W.3.A


	4. One to many pills

A/N: okay so I know I told yall that I'd update a lot quicker but I've been really busy. I'll try to update this earlier the next time that's if there's a next time….sorry I'm just really stressed due to next year being my junior year and all.

"Love can either be the beginning of your happiness or the end of it"-Kaya Hoshimi

Ch. 4 One too many pills

The dorm room was oddly quietly tonight, but I still couldn't sleep. I guess my body got used to staying up so late and being sleep deprived. Aren't I just lucky? Don't answer that… On the bright side I get to go back to my classes tomorrow. Oh, great I haven't even done the homework that was due yesterday let alone started on what I missed today.

Well, I suppose I should take the sleeping pills the doctor had given me just a few hours ago. I turned towards the nightstand and caught sight of Asami fast asleep with mini-Takuma in her arms. I felt a bit of pity for the plush as she squeezed the life out of it. Now I know I said this before but I'm seriously really bad at sewing. That's precisely why as Asami clutched tighter onto the plush the seams holding the head onto the poorly sewn body came undone.

Mini-Takuma's decapitated head landed on the floor with a thud and rolled beside the nightstand. Suddenly, I knew what my next plot for revenge was. I creep out of bed not caring how much noise I made since Asami was a heavy sleeper. I grabbed mini-Takuma's head and grabbed a couple of things from my school bag that was by my bedside. Holding the items close to my chest, I sprinted towards Asami's wardrobe which was on the opposite end of the room.

Inside her wardrobe, Asami has a small jewelry box. I stuck a pencil through the opening at the bottom and stuck the head into where you usually place rings. On the piece of notebook paper that I'd gotten from my bag I wrote some stuff down and quickly placed it by the head. I shut the wardrobe's door and made my way back into my still warm bed. I reached for the pill bottle on the nightstand along with the bottle of water. Now the doctor told me to only take one but come on what harm could two pills make?

My body curled into its favored position under the covers as I waited for sleep to finally take over. Well, the pill usually takes a while to take effect so I might as well tell you about my day. It wasn't that exciting unless you consider sleeping all day exciting. The nurse checked on me every once in a while until the doctor came. He did the usual examination and started to question me about my health and other stuff.

So guess what I'm not actually anemic because my health decline was due to the fact of my bad sleeping habits. The doctor, whose name I honestly don't remember, prescribed me some sleeping medication. I'm pretty sure I passed out again after he left and slept until lunchtime. Aito, an angel in disguise, woke me up and brought me something to eat. I heard a knock on the door and expected it to be Asami ready to hug me into a coma.

But instead of seeing a familiar blonde head I saw Yuuki come through the door. She seemed relieved once she saw that I was okay and stepped fully into the room. I'm not going to lie I was kind of bummed that my only friend here hadn't visited me all day. But I wasn't about to be all miss doom and gloom when Yuuki was nice enough to visit me.

"Hey Yuuki thanks for helping me last night," I have here a slight smile. What I'm not exactly Sally Sunshine.

"Oh, it's not a problem I just came to make sure you were okay," She sat into the vacant chair that my best friend usually occupied.

She seemed kind of spaced out since she came in and it was pretty obvious that something was wrong. It probably wasn't my business and the two of us aren't exactly buddies, so I just stayed silent for a while. With every tick of the clock I cringed and silently pleaded that she'd start a conversion. Another minute of silence and I was close to exploding.

With a reluctant sigh I asked her, "So is anything wrong? I mean we're not really close but you know…." _Wow, aren't I the conversationalist_.

She seemed like she wanted to reveal her problem, but something was keeping her from doing so. Maybe it was the whole Night-class-are-vampires thing and she had no way of confiding in anyone. I mean she was a prefect so she must know about the Night class. Plus the conversation she had yesterday with Yagari-sensei, that I overheard, kind of proves my theory. Wow, look at me I could be the next _Sherlock Holmes._

"I'm sure the Chairman told you already, but I know about the Night class," I gave her a small smile and continued. "and I'm not Asami so if you do tell me the whole school won't know in a matter of seconds."

"The chairman did tell us about that and this isn't something you should worry about," she got up off the chair and fixed her school uniform.

"Well, if you're sure," _Geez, what's wrong with me today._

With a quick 'get well soon' Yuuki scurried out of the room before I could question her anymore. After that I went back to sleeping till the Day classes ended then I was told I was well enough to leave. Asami showed up a few minutes afterward and she dragged me –unwillingly- to see the Night class as always. She's so understandings sometimes. I caught a glimpse of Yuuki, but she was as spaced out as before.

I stifled a yawn and burrowed myself deeper into my little nest of blankets and covers. My whole body relaxed as sleep finally overtook me. Finally after so many nights of little to no sleep I could rest soundly. I let out a tiny sigh and finally fell into a deep, tranquil sleep.

~o~

I started out running through the aisles of a store but somehow I ended up running alongside Asami through the deserted streets of some place I didn't know. That wasn't the strange part though actually it was ok compared to what the two of us were wearing. We both like what I called 'the easy girls', which were a group of girls at my old school that dressed in a very …suggestive way. Mimi had on a purple tank top with red flames along the bottom that stopped just a bit below her breasts. The black shorts she had on at least covered her butt and the thigh high red boots covered her legs.

The boots also had purple flames probably to coordinate with the shirt or something. I don't know I'm not the one who's into fashion. I shouldn't be complaining since I had even less clothing on. Whoever designed what I was wearing was out of their perverted little mind. (A/n: and here's a shout out to the pervert in my English class who designed the outfit! Kudos to you!) Unlike Asami who actually had a shirt own I only had a black bikini top with a stencil-like red butterfly pattern to cover my torso.

I was wearing the same style of shorts as Asami was; except mine were red and I had a simple black belt on. I'll admit that I liked the combat boots I had on, but those along with the fishnet gloves was all I liked. I mean come on I was practically naked! As my older cousin Haru would say, it left nothing to the imagination. Well, anyway enough of the ranting I've seen worse.

We'd stopped by a cherry blossom tree for some reason, maybe to rest or something. Asami was talking into a weird walkie-talkie thing and she'd never looked this serious in her life. I was kind of shocked not to see her jumping around and being her happy, not a care in the world self. Out of nowhere a woman fell out of the tree onto Asami. I recognized her without even having to think about it; it was my mom. What in the world was she doing up there?

"Oh, hey I was looking for the bathroom but got lost could you tell me where to go?" She didn't even look at me; she looked pointedly at Asami till she answered.

"Oh, sure. From here you take a right on Pineapple drive and then another right on Takuma Street and you just follow the signs after that," Asami answered with a nonchalant look on her face like my mom hadn't just fallen on her out of nowhere.

Then get this my mom hugged her and started towards what I believed was Pineapple Street. Once my mother's silhouette disappeared, I turned to look at Asami once more and noticed that she was now smiling all the seriousness from before gone. Wow, maybe I am losing it. She started to mumble a lot of incoherent words and moved her hands making strange signals. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared and cleared to reveal Asami holding a huge bazooka.

"Wait a second before anything else happens I want to know why in the world there's a street named after Takuma-senpai?" I practically yelled at my very odd best friend.

She gave me an odd look before answering, "Don't you remember how we both petitioned for it after I gave birth to little Takuma last year. How can you forget how we along with half the town paraded through the streets naked until they changed the name of the street?"

Well, this couldn't get stranger. Then again you never really know anymore, especially with Asami around. I heard a loud _thunk_ behind us and hoped I didn't just jinx us. We both turned at the same time and our eyes met quite a creepy sight. It was the Night class, except they weren't quite right.

~O~

The alarm clock started to make that annoying beeping sound, which I hated with all my being, again. Meaning that it was probably time to stop hitting the snooze button and actually get up. I finally shut the dang thing up by throwing it against one of the walls. Oops, Kaya isn't going to be happy when she finds out about this. Oh, well she'll end up forgiving me anyways. Yup, those are the perks of being one of her only friends …don't tell her I said that.

I tried to figure out a way to get out of bed with little effort and finally came up with rolling out of bed. Well, when my head hit the nightstand it finally woke me up so I guess the plan wasn't a total failure. Now, how to get out of these tangled sheets? Any ideas? Guess not… I guess I should wake up Kaya then.

It's so strange seeing her asleep. She usually wakes me up so I don't have to use the beeping demon. I proceeded to poke her several times in the rib cage, but it was to no avail. I got on top of the bed and started jumping and even kicked her a few times by 'accident'. She only moaned a little and burrowed herself further into her fluffy covers.

~o~

The night class had sharp talons and claws along with some bat-like wings. The kind of reminded me of how the vampires in the movie _Van Hellsing_, especially the way they moved and flew through the air. All of a sudden Asami started shooting bursts of bright light out of the bazooka aiming it at the vampires above us. The deformed night class also started to attack except they did it in a slightly different way. Each of them took a watermelon from who knows where and started spitting the seeds at us as if they were bullets.

Some of the seed bullets hit my rib cage, but they were pretty much harmless. While I was distracted, one of the females swooped down and landed in front of me gracefully. She resembled that weird, blonde girl, whom always looked like someone shoved a stick up from butt. She even wore that look now. She grabbed me by my belt, since obviously grabbing me by my bikini top wasn't a bright idea, and started to swing me up and down.

The blonde demon sent me flying into the air and kicked me several times. I felt dizzy and ready to puke to my heart's content until Asami came to the rescue. Wait; let me say it again because I probably never say it a third time. Asami, the girl who tried to fly using an umbrella, has come to rescue me. Hold on, I'm still processing this.

"Kaya, what do you think you're doing? Why don't you call up your weapon? Are you stupid or something?'' Asami didn't even pause, she shoot the girl with the bazooka. Her skin started to disintegrate till there was nothing left of her.

I stared in shook at the place where the vampires once stood. Asami continued to shoot some more of them, completely ignoring my pity form that was still on the concrete ground.

"I shall slay these demons and ferry them to hell," I muttered without my consent. Okay, I get I'll stop watching _Hell Girl _during World History class.

~o~

I took a quick glance and noticed that I only had ten minutes to get dressed and somehow wake up sleeping beauty over here. I quickly changed into my uniform and brushed my short blonde hair and pulled some of my bangs out of my face with my favorite red bow. I jumped on top of Kaya again, but this time I started to shake her hoping that it would wake her up. It seemed to start working because she started to mumble stuff.

"Evil bats from hell…Pineapple Street…Takuma is major…" kaya continued to blurt out things that didn't make since at all.

~o ~

Similar to what happened to Asami, a cloud of red smoke appeared after I finished saying those disturbing words. Once the smoke cleared, I could see the katana in my hand. It was unsheathed, so the red dragon printed on the metal could be seen. Its tail made up the hilt and added a morbid touch to the sword. I swung it a few times and to my surprise it also shot the same light as Asami's weapon.

With a sly grin on my face, I started swinging the beautiful sword like a madwoman. Hey, a girl's got to have her fun. With Asami at my side, we managed to defeat all of the Night class. Asami's bazooka and my katana disappeared to wherever magical, vampire destroying weapons go. We both sat on the curb of the street and looked at the setting sun in the distance.

"those evil bats from hell will never take over our precious Pineapple street as long as we're here and as long as Takuma is mayor," I stated proudly as all of this started to fade away.

~o~

Finally, she opened her eyes and blinked several times so she could adjust to the light. After a few seconds she finally noticed that I was above her and kicked me off the bed. Oh, look a reunion me and the floor meet again! She started ranting to herself about pills and safety precautions while she got ready. We were almost out the door when I remembered that I hadn't put on my lucky necklace.

"Come on, Asami! We don't have time for this we're going to be late again," Kaya yelled from outside the dorm.

I rushed to my wardrobe and let out a shriek when I saw what was inside. My baby, my poor, defenseless baby had been beheaded and his head was lying in my open jewelry box with a devious note beside it. The note read:

_Your next fangirl_

I heard Kaya start laughing as she peeked into the room to see my freaked out self. She cleverly began to run and was out the building in a matter of minutes. I quickly grabbed my school bag and rushed after my soon-to-be-dead friend. Well, I'll get her back later anyways.

A/N: okay this is just a filler so sorry. I just wanted to inform you all who are reading this that I'll be gone for 6 to 7 weeks so I probably won't be able to update as soon as I thought I would. Goodbye, loyal readers!


End file.
